Curse of the Heavens, Limit
by Kuroyuki the Ryu
Summary: 200 years ago a Meteor fell to Earth, the Curse of the Heavens, soon after people started appearing with strange powers Limits, AKA the Shinobi. Now 200 years later a young Shinobi called Dan Kuso has to deal with school, Bakugan, having the most power Taijutsu Limit, the Shikotsumyaku, his feeling doe a blue haired brawler, and being a Shinobi in a world where they are feared. R
1. Chapter 1: Curse of the Heavens, Intro

**I do not own Naruto or Bakugan, I make no profit from this fanfic, suing me would be pointless and a waste of time and money, I'm only saying this once since I am probably going to forget to do so later. So read and review...**

* * *

_200 years ago a meteor fell to Earth, finally crashing just out side of Tokyo. The meteor was later dubbed Meteor BK-201, also known as the Curse of the Heavens by many._

_When Meteor BK-201 landed it Styled a strange energy that quickly spread across the globe, it was shortly after that_ they _started to appear. Children who looked nothing like their parents and who wielded strange power. Some could control an element, and other various powers. Though children who shared similar characteristics tended to have similar power._

_Each power, or Limit as they came to be known had a name, Dust Style, Blaze Style, Crystal Style, Ice Style, Kurama Illusion Reality, Body Merger, or the very common Basic, and the like. Though who had such powers where called Shinobi, or Ninja. _

_Shinobi where feared and used for war, spying, and others, depending on how their Limit could be used. They where killers. Those who where hidden where rarely allowed to use their powers, and because of that lost control and could kill those around them. This continue for 150 years, until the world grew tried of war and invented Collars._

_Collars used high frequently waves unique to the different species or 'Clans' to for the Shinobi wearing it's powers to lie dormant for a period of 24 hours before needing a 6 hour recharge period in which the effects where nullified. The Collar also forced all Shinobi genes to go dormant and allow the few human ones to take over for as long as the Collar was on and functional, causing them to take on a human like alearence similar to their parents. _

_Collars usually appeared to be silver bands with a number carved in to them, the number was the Shinobi Regerstaion Number. and where usual worn on the wrist or upper arm, just below the shoulder._

_Shinobi, even 50 years later are in general feared, and by some hated. Criminals hire Shinobi because of their power. Normal humans can't understand their power, and what you can't understand you fear. Shinobi can't be legally kept from schools or other things but teachers keep them at an arms length, as it is required for the school to know who is a Shinobi with a Collar on and who is a Shinobi with out on and who is normal. Many Parents get their Shinobi children Collars and keep the fact from others so they have a chance at a normal life. A Shinobi child is fear by other children, and if they wear a collar can be bullied by other children, teachers rarely intervene or try to stop it._

_And so our story begins, the story of a Shinobi, Dan Kuso._


	2. Chapter 2: Crystal Style and Sound Waves

My name is Dan Kuso, I'm 12 years old and live in Wardington, Japan. I'm a Shinobi, never really bothered to hid the fact I was one. I don't go around telling people, but if they ask me I'll tell them, and I wear my Collar in plain view on my wrist. Though I don't go around telling people what Clan I belong to, which if your wondering is the Guren Clan.

The members of the Guren Clan all posses the Crystal Style Blood Line Limit. Those who have the Crystal Style Blood Line Limit can crystallise any substances, thus earth, water, wood, and simlar techniques are useless against it. Using crystal ninjutsu, the user can crystallize any physical material and even the moisture in the air around them, turning them into a weapon. In the case of human targets, Crystal Style can solidify its targets down to the cellular level, imprisoning and even killing the victim should the crystal ever be struck or shattered, reducing the mass of crystal and the victim down to crystalline dust

The Crystal Style, though powerful, has two known weaknesses, the first being that it cannot crystallise either raw energy or chakra as they have no physical mass to crystallise, allowing a person with either energy-based techniques, such lightning, fire, wind, or good chakra control to properly counter it. The second weakness of Crystal Style is that it is susceptible to a specific sound wave frequency; because crystal requires a very precise build-up of molecules, the proper sound waves can break down the build-up before the crystal can properly form. Luckily not many people know about ether of these weakness as there are only 9 of at the last global head count.

I have friends who don't really care about the fact I'm a Shinobi. Drago, though he didn't really understand what a Shinobi was didn't mind ether...so I did't really mind the stares I sometimes got from strangers if they noticed my Collar, everything was fine, till two weeks after the Bakugan returned to Vestroa...

* * *

_Sound waves are spreading across the world at breath taking speeds. Already 25% of the globe has been touched by them as they slowly expand their reach. Normal humans seem unaffected by these waves, in fact we can't even hear them. The same can not be said for the Shinobi. These waves are interfering with the waves that Collars use to suppress Shinobi powers, causing them to stop working and the Shinobi to endure a painful transformation back in to Shinobi, as most are used to the slow transition between the two that the Collar allows. Instead all of their human and Shinobi genes are being swapped in less then an instant, causing emended pain and in many cause insanity. The insane out number the sane and are going on rampages and killing sprees. _

* * *

_Reaching Japan in 30 seconds..._

* * *

Dan smiled as he placed the crystal incased Morning Glory in the center of the wrapping paper. Runo would love her birthday present, this year he give Runo the best present. He had incased the blue flower with his pink(sadly all crystal other then weapons where pink)crystal, it would only break if he died or was extremely close to death, not that he was telling her that...

* * *

_Reaching Japan in 27 seconds... _

* * *

Dan carefully started wrapping the crystallize flower with light blue wrapping paper with golden diamonds. She'd love it.

* * *

_Reaching Japan in 23 seconds..._

* * *

Dan tied the golden bow on the package, before writing To: Runo From: 1# Brawler Dan Kuso.

* * *

_Reaching Japan in 19 seconds..._

* * *

Dan grabbed his empty back pack and gently place the wrapped Glory inside, before bolting down the stairs, calling to his mother he was heading to Runo's house/cafe.

* * *

_Reaching Japan in 17 seconds..._

* * *

Dan ran down the street at full(well only 5% of his Shinobi speed, but 100% of his Human speed) speed, not wanting to be late to Runo's surprise party.

* * *

_Reaching Japan in 13 seconds..._

* * *

Dan turned a corner, spinning to avoid crashing in to Shuji and his little brother.

* * *

_Reaching Japan in 8 seconds..._

* * *

Dan weaved through the cars, nearly being run over twice before reaching the other side walk, started cutting through the park.

* * *

_Reaching Japan in 5 seconds..._

* * *

Dan ran through the trees as the sun shown over head.

* * *

_3..._

* * *

_2..._

* * *

_1..._

* * *

Dan screamed, a wave of noise, shrieking, screaming, noise, louder then anything that he had ever heard before, then through the pain the noise caused his genes switched, in a single instant his entire body felt like each cell in his body was burned, torn apart and then glue back together and had the process repeat again and again, then he blacked out...

* * *

**Thank you Shadowmwape for being the first one to favorite ****this story. I need to design a Shinobi for Dan to fight some where in the near future, I need power, name, apearence, and age, if you reply with though I'll put him or her in to the story some where, only requirement is that they don't have an overpowered limit. So Shadowmwape, hope your up to it, ^_^**


End file.
